A Bolt From The Blue
by Pixel and Stephanie Forever
Summary: What happens when the ex-yellow ranger is captured and the ex-blue ranger finds out? Trini/Billy pairing simply because - I WANT TO DO IT! A one shot of the best two power rangers. Set after they had both stopped being rangers - is partly PRIS compliant!


Power Rangers

**Power Rangers**

**A Bolt From The Blue**

It had been three days before they could get a message to Billy on Aquitar. Trini Kwan, the original Yellow Power Ranger had been captured by the forces of evil whilst returning to Angel Grove. The Aqua Rangers couldn't get Billy to eat or come out of his room for a week. Eventually he came out to request a shuttle to take him back to Earth and this was granted.

Upon his return to earth, he discovered none of the rangers he knew were still around though the Alpha he knew was still at the command centre. Demitria refused to help saying that she would not spare anybody to help him. Billy was furious, after all the help for the planet that he and Trini had done with the others to save the planet, nobody would help. He sat in a chair in his house when he heard a beeping. It was a set of beeps that he had not heard for some time – it was his old communicator from his Ranger days. He picked it up and accepted the incoming message.

"Billy? Are you receiving me?" came a tiny robotic voice.

"Alpha? Is that you?" asked Billy wondering how he was able to call him with out Demitria knowing.

"Ay ay ay ay ay. Yes, it's me Billy. I'm re-routing this call through the secondary processors to avoid Demitria from detecting my communication. I want to help you and you must listen to me carefully. Trini is being held in the middle of the Sahara desert in a fortress by Lord Zedd, his putties and Prince Sprocket and his emerald guard" Alpha said trying to keep his voice low but high enough to be heard.

"That's great news Alpha" Billy said. "But how do I defeat them? I don't have my ranger power coin any more. I can't up against them, they're too powerful" the former blue ranger said sadly.

"Billy. When Zordon and I changed your old zords into the Zeo zords, do you remember what I said?" Alpha asked.

"Yes. You said "I was able to save your power coins and your zords and transfer the energy to the new zords". But that's not going to help me" Billy said complaining.

"Billy I _saved them_. I still have your old Blue ranger power coin. I am teleporting it to you now" alpha told him with what Billy thought was a touch of pride in his robotic voice.

A flash of blue light in the shape of a column appeared next to Billy. It vanished as soon as it had appeared leaving behind a bronze coin encased in a metal holder. He picked it up and turned round in his hands. He never thought he would hold his power coin and morpher ever again.

"Billy, did you get it?" asked Alpha sounding nervously.

"Yeah. Thanks Alpha, this will help a great deal. Now to get to Trini, if only I had some way of getting her away. The original zords only had room for one person in normal mode" Billy said wondering.

Another column of light identical to the one earlier except this one was yellow, appeared next to Billy.

"I was also able to save the Yellow Ranger Power Coin as well. When you rescue Trini give it to her, and she can morph as well" Alpha said. "Billy? I must go now before Demitria suspects anything. Good luck and May The Power Protect You Always" he said solemnly.

"And the same to you Alpha" said Billy and he closed the link. Now he was going somewhere. He knew where Trini was being held and he now had the means to get to her and stage a rescue. He feverishly hoped that nothing was being done to her. He glanced around his house wondering what he might need. He glanced an old toolbag and he slipped it into his pocket as well as Trini's power coin and morpher. He held his morpher out in front of him and pressed the sides. He felt the old sensation grip him in a beam of blue light and in a flash of blue which blinded him …..

he reappeared in Africa. All around him was desert. He turned round and saw that he had been deposited in a sand dune which when he climbed it to the top, Billy found was next to a large castle which seemed bizarre standing where it was. All around the walls, he could see a mixture of Putties and Emerald Guard members patrolling the walls. He watched them for some time, timing their movements and trying to find any weak spots.

After an hour or so, he believed he found one. The guards on the west wall were hidden from the view of the other walls. He slowly made his way round in order to not be seen by them and crept forward. He timed the guards again to be sure and in doing so, he found that there was a little wooden door roughly in the middle of the wall.

After subduing the single Putty near the door, Billy made his way into the fortress. The information Alpha had supplied in a slip of paper wrapped up in a little hole in his morpher told him that Trini was being held on the lower levels. He descended the stone staircase to the dungeons. He dived into the shadows as he heard Lord Zedd and Prince Sprocket approach.

"Don't worry my metal comrade, now we have the old Yellow Ranger the others will join her soon" cackled Zedd.

"But what about the old Blue Ranger?" asked Sprocket with concern in his voice.

"Ah don't worry about him. He's still on that water filled planet and he can not interfere with our plans to rule this planet" Zedd replied.

"Humph. I hope you're right for both our sakes" Sprocket said grumpily.

The voices trailed off as they moved away from where Billy was hiding. He ducked out of his space and continued down the corridor to where Trini was being held. He reached the door and looked through the round hole. There was Trini lying on the stone floor in one corner face down. Billy tried the door but it was no surprise that it was locked. Thinking fast in case Trini was injured, he pulled out his toolbag and set to work on the lock. It took him some time before there was an almost inaudible click and the door swung open slightly. Billy stood up and pulled the door open fully, and rushed to Trini's side.

She looked to be alright, a little dirty and slightly bruised, but overall she was fine. He gently touched her shoulder and shook her awake. Trini turned over and opened her eyes. She looked at the face of Billy looking back down at her with concern.

"Billy? But how did you…." her voice couldn't convey the question.

"The Rangers sent me a message. I was miserable for a week until I decided to borrow a shuttle from the Aqua Rangers. I came as fast as I could considering the distance combined with the speed of the shuttle meant I wasn't able to arrive back on earth until….." Billy nearly finished speaking when he was interrupted by Trini planting her mouth on his and kissing him. After a few moments she pulled away blushing.

"Sorry Billy, I got a little carried away there. I just wanted to say thank you for rescuing me" Trini said looking away.

"Well thank Alpha as well. He helped us while disobeying Demitria's orders not to. He gave me your location and these as well" Billy said and pulled out His morpher and Trini's as well.

Trini took hers and turned it over and over again. She couldn't believe what she was holding. She looked up to see that Billy was at the door checking to see if the corridor was clear. It must have been because he beckoned to her. She slipped the morpher underneath her shirt at the back and rushed to the door. She and Billy crept out of the cell and raced as quietly as they could back the same way that Billy used to get in to get out.

They made good time and got to where the wooden gate was located. The only problem was that the Putties and Emerald Guard member had discovered the breach in the patrol. The place was covered with goons. Billy looked at Trini who despite being only just released from captivity had a fierce determination in her eyes.

"Think we can take them on Trin?" he asked using an old pet name.

"Well, we can always try" she replied.

They jumped up and started to attack the enemy. Kicks, punches and blows were traded as the two fought to stay alive. The putties took no time at all to get rid of. What was causing the problem was the robots from the Machine Empire. They were the only ones left to defeat. Billy looked at Trini who seemed to understand the question before it was asked. He suddenly had a thought.

"The honour is yours" he said bowing slightly to her.

"Thank you Billy" she replied bowing in return.

The robots and few surviving putties stood confused. What where they doing? They got their answer when Trini shouted.

"IT'S MORPHING TIME"

"TRICERITOPS"

"SABRE-TOOTHED TIGER"

And with that the original Blue and Yellow Power Rangers came into being once again.

Up on a balcony Lord Zedd and Prince Sprocket watched as the Blue and Yellow Rangers decimated their guards.

"You were saying?" asked Sprocket sarcastically.

"Don't you worry your springs. Even if they have become the original brats again, I still have a plan" Zedd said slightly annoyed that this was not going according to plan. "Goldar, GROW!" and with that he zapped one of his loyal subjects with energy and made him grow into a monster 30ft tall. "Now, let us lee if those power brats can escape that" he said evilly.

He was silenced by yet another cry.

"WE NEED DINOSAUR POWER, NOW!"

Over the dunes came a noise not heard for many years. Across the top of a dune came the Triceratops and the Saber-Toothed Tiger rushing to their owners side.

Because they didn't have the assistance of the other rangers, they couldn't make up the powerful megazord. But that didn't stop them from attacking with all their might.

Trini opened a comm link to Billy.

"Just like the old days right, Billy?" she asked grinning under her helmet.

"Sure is Trin. I only wish that the others were here" Billy said.

"Me too Billy, me too" Trini said remembering the old days when they would fight alongside Kimberly, Jason and Zak.

Goldar kept attacking and attacking. The advantage he had was that the two zords could not combine to become more powerful. He swung his sword down on the Triceratops sending it flying. Clearly he had found a weakness. He tried it with the Saber-Toothed Tiger and it worked too. The two rangers managed to get their zords working again and upright. They kept on trying to defeat Goldar, but it was no good. They needed three people to fight. The best that them two could do was to inflict damage to Goldar. Either that or…..

"Trini. There is a way to defeat Goldar. We can ram him with our zords and overload the power systems, blowing him up. The only problem is….." he couldn't find the words to finish.

"We would die as well" Trini finished for him.

"If we get out of this alive, Trini Kwan will you marry me?" Billy asked.

"Great. You ask at a time like this. Typical Billy timing" Trini laughed.

"Well like you always used to say, 'no time like the present'. Though the chances are we won't survive, I just wanted to ask you in case before we …." Billy said.

"Yeah, me too" said Trini understanding. "You ready then?" she asked.

"Yes, all ready. Divert all power to the drive system, and disengage the safeties on the power core. When we hit Goldar, we should bury ourselves into his armor. That should give us enough time to … take him out" Billy said.

Trini looked at the link with Billy. He had removed his helmet and was looking at her. She removed her own and stared at the eyes of her best friend. Billy spoke, but instead of English, he spoke in perfect Japanese.

"The honour is mine" she replied in english. She reached for a button and her zord moved forwards towards the towering figure of Goldar. Her display screen showed Billy was moving as well. A small series of beeps sounded in the cockpit of the Saber-Toothed Tiger. Trini spared a glance at the tactical display and saw another contact appear on the screen. she looked at it twice to be certain.

"Billy. Abort your run. The cavalry has arrived" she nearly bounced out the zord with joy.

"Run aborted. What do you mean Trini?" asked Billy.

"Look at that sand dune bearing 145 degrees" she told him.

Billy did as he was told, and saw a most impossible sight. Like a giant waking from a deep sleep, rose the Tyrannosaurus Rex of the Red Ranger. She was about to ask who was piloting the zord, when a voice all too familiar to her came over a comm link.

"Rangers. I am so very happy to get here in time" came the voice.

"Alpha? What are you doing here? I don't suppose for one minute that Demitria has changed her mind" Billy said.

"Ay ay ay ay ay. Rangers, I'm disobeying Demitria's orders. I turned off the speakers in the command centre. You saved me a lot of times. You are my friends, and I could not call myself the same if I could not help you" and despite not having a mouth, both Billy and Trini could have sworn that Alpha smiled.

The three zords combined their attacks and pounded Goldar from pillar to post. Not even Lord Zedd could speak as he saw long thought of dead zords re-appear and appear to defeat his monsters. Even though they were missing the Black and Pink Ranger's zords, the three were still more then a match for Goldar. Alpha's attacks were a little clumsy, but Billy and Trini made up for it and covered him. A quick combination of attacks destroyed Goldar in a blaze of fire and whirls of smoke. The resultant explosion took out the fortress. The last thing ever said by any of its occupants was when Sprocket had time to shout at Lord Zedd.

"You arrogant ass! YOU'VE KILLED US!" he screamed as the flames took him.

All that was left was a burnt hole in the ground and lots of dust. Instead of simply flying back to the command centre, Billy and Trini docked with the Tyrannosaurus Rex and went up to the command deck. Alpha was already there waiting for them. They spent the journey back talking about the fact that they had survived meaning there was now a wedding to plan. Alpha was worried about what Demitria would say or do to him. Billy and Trini calmed his down before he blew a fuse by saying that Zordon had left fight against evil in the hands of the Rangers. Demitria was only their as an advisor, and as such she would not ignore them.

There was very little else to say or do as they took their respective zords to their old hanger bays. Demitria was furious when Alpha reconnected the speakers. She swore that she would punish Alpha for disobedience. She kept on her rant until Trini reached under a control panel and pulled out a small circuit board. As she did so, Demitria's image disappeared from the energy tube normally used by Zordon.

"That takes care of that" she said grinning.

"Well, where do we go from here?" Billy asked.

"I don't know. But you owe me a wedding" Trini reminded him.

"Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay! Billy, Trini, you are getting married? Zordon would be so happy if he knew" Alpha said, his robotic voice going into that high pitch they had got so used to.

"Alpha? Where are the new rangers?" asked Billy looking around.

"They went into space in search of Zordon" Alpha said "All Demitria and I could do was to use the transporter to beam away the evilness invading this planet" he finished.

"So there are no other rangers on Earth?" Trini wondered.

"No" the robot confirmed.

"Well as I left the teen conference and your back from Aquitar, maybe we should be rangers again" Trini went on speaking to Billy.

"I think that's a great idea" he said smiling. He leaned over to hold Trini in his arms tightly. His two greatest wishes had come true – become a ranger again and to marry Trini Kwan.

AN: A nice little short piece concerning my favourite couple. I hope you all like it.

If I get more then three reviews, I will turn this into a series!!

Regards

Pixel


End file.
